A RAZÃO DE TUDO
by Anna Clara Snape
Summary: ONE SHOT. A caminho do escritório de Dumbledore para descobrir toda a verdade sobre o destino de Harry, Severo Snape não pode deixar de pensar em Lily.


**ONE SHOT**

******Resumo: A caminho do escritório de Dumbledore para descobrir toda a verdade sobre o destino de Harry, Severo Snape não pode deixar de pensar em Lily.**  


**Disclaimer: Todos os personagens e universos ficcionais são direito de J.K. Rowling, W.B. e Rocco. Essa fanfic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo.**

**Música: "The Reason" – Hoobastank**

**N/A: Eu acho essa música PERFEITA para SS/LE. É simplesmente a história dos dois em forma de música =D E eu TIVE que fazer uma fanfic em que ela servisse de trilha sonora dos dois ;) Só espero que gostem ( e deixem reviews!).**

* * *

**A RAZÃO DE TUDO**

Podia ouvir seus passos atravessarem a masmorra altivos, firmes e determinados. Dumbledore teria que lhe explicar de uma vez por todas, sem mais rodeios o que estava ocultando sobre a ligação entre Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort. _O que Alvo quis dizer com "almas"?_ questionou-se enquanto virava à direita. Em todo o seu conhecimento "alma" e "mente" eram coisas completamente distintas.

Snape olhou por umas das janelas, o céu escuro mostrava que já se passava das dez. Sem perceber, ao voltar-se para o caminho, seu olhar fixou em suas mãos, como elas estavam envelhecidas... não pareciam, nem por um instante fugaz, as mãos que um dia haviam tocado nas de Lily Evans.

* * *

Eles estavam deitados no chão cobertos de folha. Ela tão linda e sorridente e ele vestido com aquelas roupas estranhas e enormes. Lily decidiu-se por perguntar:

- Como estão indo as coisas na sua casa?

- Como sempre. – ele respondeu sem entusiasmo.

_I'm not a perfect person  
__There's many things I wish I didn't do_

- Eles ainda continuam brigando? – ela perguntou de maneira delicada.

- Eles sempre brigam... brigam por tudo. – ele respondeu enquanto enchia a mão com as folhas do chão e começava a rasgá-las – Mas daqui a pouco eu vou embora de lá.

- Seu pai não gosta muito de magia, não é?

-Ele não gosta de nada para falar a verdade.

- Severo?

Um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Snape quando ela disse seu nome. Os dois sentaram-se e, a mão dele acidentalmente tocou na dela e ele controlou-se para não sorrir ainda mais.

_But I continue learning_

**- **Me conte de novo sobre os Dementadores – Lily pediu

- Mas por que você quer saber sobre eles?

- Se eu usar magia fora da escola...

- Não, eles não te mandariam para Azkaban por isso – ele disse rindo-se interiormente do tamanho absurdo que ouvira – Azkaban são para pessoas realmente más. Você nunca iria para Azkaban, Lily. Você é muito...

Snape corou violentamente, apanhou mais um punhado de folhas e rasgou-as. Então eles ouviram um barulho de folhas quebrando, denunciando o esconderijo da irmã de Lily:

- Túnia! – disse Lily em tom de boas-vindas

Mas Snape havia fechado a cara e olhava atravessado para a intrusa:

- Quem está espionando agora, heim? O que você quer?

Petúnia sem fôlego, surpresa por ter sido pega só conseguiu pensar em um jeito de atingir Snape:

- O que você está vestindo, afinal? A blusa da sua mãe?

Houve um grande barulho. Um galho havia caído e acertado o ombro de Petúnia que saiu correndo as lágrimas.

- Você fez isso acontecer? – era quase uma acusação

_I never meant to do those things to you_

- Não – ele parecia ao mesmo tempo insolente e assustado.

_And so I have to say before I go__  
_  
-Você fez! – ela estava se afastando dele – Você fez, sim! Você a machucou.

- Não, eu não fiz isso!

_That I just want you to know_

Mas a mentira não convencera Lily que, após um último olhar de censura, saiu correndo para o pequeno matagal em auxilio da irmã, deixando para trás um Snape desapontado e confuso.

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__And the reason is you_

* * *

Os seus passos abafados entravam em sua cabeça ecoando insistentemente. _Por que eu fui dizer aquilo a ela?Ela não merecia ser chamada de "sangue-ruim" e o que eu fui fazer?_ Sabia que aquilo feriu Lily profundamente e que havia sido o começo do distanciamento entre eles.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

Apenas ele sabia quantas vezes revisitara essa memória com um imenso sentimento de culpa corroendo suas entranhas.

_It's something I must live with everyday_

Só ele sabia quantas vezes desejou poder ter sido diferente.

_And all the pain I put you through__  
__I wish that I could take it all away_

* * *

- Você já decidiu e isso ficou bem claro hoje. Você escolheu seu caminho e eu escolhi o meu.

Ela parou de falar para esconder a voz embargada, mas ele via as lágrimas nascerem daqueles lindos olhos. O que o ódio pelo Potter e todos os anos de insulto e chacota o fizeram fazer? Aquilo não estava certo. O que ele não faria para ver Lily Evans sorrindo para ele, ainda que uma última vez?

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

Ela respirou fundo e tomou coragem para continuar:

- E depois, você chama todo mundo do meu tipo de_ sangue-ruim._ Por que comigo seria diferente?

- Lily, eu...

_That's why I need you to hear_

Lily não esperou ele terminar a frase, afinal estava muito magoada para se quer encarar Snape, quanto mais acreditar em qualquer pedido de desculpas. Dando as costas ao sonserino ela entrou, a passos firmes, na passagem do Retrato da Mulher Gorda sem olhar para trás. Ele, enfim, completou a frase em um doloroso sussurro:

-... te amo.

_I've found a reason for me__  
__To change who I used to be__  
__A reason to start over new__  
__And the reason is you__  
__And the reason is you__  
__And the reason is you__  
__And the reason is you_

* * *

Ele ainda caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Sabia que era temido e até odiado. Quisera ele nunca ter tido essa ânsia por respeito e poder.

* * *

- Você a quer, Severo? – perguntou uma voz fria

- Mais do que qualquer coisa.

Snape fechou os olhos e sentiu seu antebraço esquerdo queimar de maneira descomunal.

_I'm not a perfect person_

Quando respondera não estava pensando na Marca Negra, mas em Lily. Agora que seria um Comensal da Morte teria o poder e o respeito necessários para tirá-la dos braços do Potter e conquistá-la para si.

* * *

Como ele havia sido tão idiota! Ela nunca olharia para um Comensal senão com ódio, medo e... nojo. Snape sentiu uma profunda raiva de si mesmo cozinhar dentro de seu peito... se estivesse em sua sala agora poderia colocar uma estante abaixo facilmente. E uma terrível lembrança passou pela sua mente fazendo-o quase parar de súbito.

* * *

- Milord, eu ouvi o que a Srta. Trelawney disse a Dumbledore.

Voldemort com aceno pediu que continuasse.

- Ela profetizou – ele arfava e estava inseguro se deveria dar a desagradável notícia a seu mestre.

- Diga de uma vez, Severo – ordenou Voldemort impaciente.

E assim o fez e complementou ao final:

- Creio que se trata dos filhos dos Longbottom.

Voldemort estava pensativo e assim permaneceu por uns instantes até quebrar o silêncio:

- Não, Severo. O garoto que deve morrer é o filho dos Potter.

_I never meant to do those things to you_

Snape ficou lívido.

- Por favor, milord... – ele estava desesperado demais para se preocupar com qualquer repreensão e continuou – se realmente é necessário mate o garoto e se for de seu desejo até acabe com o pai – não pode evitar certa felicidade ao pronunciar essas palavras, mas o que pediria a seguir saiu como uma súplica – mas poupe a vida da mãe do garoto.

Voldemort deu uma risada rouca e maligna:

- Você a quer para si, não é Severo? – ele riu novamente – você tem sido um servo útil e leal... não vejo porque não atender seu pedido.

Snape baixou a cabeça em reverencia e agradecimento e Voldemort saiu da sala. Somente quando se viu só pode perceber o som que fazia seu coração ao bater. De alguma maneira não confiava na promessa de Voldemort, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa para salvar Lily da situação que ele próprio criara. Sabia exatamente o que faria e desaparatou.

_And so I have to say before I __go_

_That I just want you to know_

Ele estava sozinho no alto de uma colina. Estava frio e escuro e sentia medo pelo que iria fazer, mas não havia outra saída. O vento assoviava em seus ouvidos. Ele estava ofegante e com a varinha em punho esperando que ele chegasse. Então um facho de luz atravessou o ar como um relâmpago, Snape caiu e sua varinha voou para longe.

- Não me mate! – suplicou Snape

- Não é essa minha intenção. – respondeu Dumpledore que teve o barulho de sua aparatação abafado pelo vento.

Dumbledore se firmou antes de Snape se arrumar com as roupas em frangalhos. Seu rosto estava iluminado por uma luz vinda da varinha.

- Bem, Severus? Que mensagem Lord Voldemort tem pra mim?

-Não, não é nenhuma mensagem, vim aqui por conta própria - disse apertando as mãos. Seu olhar estava um pouco louco enquanto ele também tentava ajeitar, em vão, seu cabelo preto que cada vez mais se despenteava com vento.

- Eu venho aqui com um aviso, mas não mandado por Voldemort, por favor...

_I've found a reason for me_

Dumbledore e Snape estavam encarando um ao outro.

- Que aviso poderia um Comensal da Morte trazer para mim?

- A profecia... a profecia... Trelawney…

- Ah sim... - disse Dumbledore.

- Quanto você relatou ao Lord Voldemort?

- Tudo! Tudo o que eu ouvi! - disse Snape - E é por esta razão que ele pensa que se refere a Lily Evans!

- A profecia não se refere a uma mulher - disse Dumbledore. - Falou de um menino nascido no final de julho...

- Você sabe o que significa! Ele pesou que significasse seu filho, ele está indo atrás dela e vai matá-los todos!

_To change who I used to be__  
_

- E se ela significa tanto para você - disse Dumbledore - talvez Lord Voldemort a pouparia para você? Você não poderia pedir em favor da mãe, em troca do filho?

- Eu pedi, eu pedi...

- Você me enoja! - disse Dumbledore com tamanho desgosto que Snape pareceu se encolher um pouco – Você não se importa então com as mortes do marido e do filho dela? Eles podem morrer se você conseguir o que você quer?

Snape não disse nada, ele apenas olhou para Dumbledore.

- Esconda todos eles então. Mantenha-os a salvo, por favor.

_A reason to start over new_

- E o que você me daria em troca Severo?

- Em troca? – aquela pergunta o havia pegado de surpresa, mas após um longo momento Snape disse - qualquer coisa.

_And the reason is you_

* * *

Ele ficou tão imerso em suas lembranças que não havia se dado conta que já estava na escada de caracol da sala do diretor. Havia chegado à porta, finalmente saberia toda a verdade, bateu e a voz do outro lado autorizou que entrasse. Fawkes estava sentada silenciosamente em seu lugar de costume. Snape igualmente silencioso ainda não havia se sentado porque Dumbledore estava andando em círculos pelo escritório falando:

- Harry não deve saber, não até o último momento, não até que seja necessário, se não como poderia ter a força para fazer o que deve ser feito?

- Mas o que ele deve fazer afinal de contas?

- Isto é entre o Harry e eu. Escute com atenção, Severo. Virá logo após a minha morte. Não discuta, não interrompa! - avisou Dumbledore ao ver que Snape abrira a boca para protestar - Virá uma época em que Lord Voldemort temerá pela vida de sua serpente.

- A Nagini? - Snape arregalou os olhos incrédulo.

- Precisamente. Se vier uma época em que Lord Voldemort parar de colocar essa serpente para suas oferendas e passar a mantê-la segura do lado dele sob proteção mágica, então, eu penso que será seguro dizer a Harry.

- Dizer a ele o quê?

Dumbledore respirou fundo e fechou os olhos como se arranjasse forças:

- Dizer a ele que na noite em que Voldemort tentou matá-lo, quando Lily colocou sua própria vida entre eles como um escudo, a maldição da Morte se voltou para Lord Voldemort e um fragmento de sua alma foi separada do resto e se alojou na única alma viva naquele local. Uma parte de Lord Voldemort vive dentro de Harry, e é isso que dá a ele o poder de falar com as cobras e uma conexão com a mente de Lord Voldemort a qual ele nunca entendeu. E enquanto esse fragmento de alma perdido por Voldemort continuar atado e protegido em Harry, Lord Voldemort não pode morrer.

- Então o garoto... o garoto deve morrer? - perguntou Snape calmamente

- E o próprio Voldemort deve fazer isso Severo. Isso é essencial.

Houve um longo silêncio e então Snape disse:

- Eu pensei... depois de todos esses anos... que nós estávamos protegendo ele por ela. Por Lily.

_I've found a reason to show_

- Nós temos o protegido porque é essencial ensiná-lo, a crescer, a deixá-lo testar suas forças -disse Dumbledore com seus olhos ainda fechados - Enquanto isso, a conexão entre eles cresce cada vez mais forte, como um parasita em crescimento. Algumas vezes eu tenho pensado se ele suspeita de si mesmo. Se eu o conheço, ele terá organizado as coisas de modo que quando ele encontrar sua morte será verdadeiramente o final de Voldemort.

Dumbledore abriu seus olhos e deparou-se com um Snape horrorizado:

- Nós o temos mantido vivo para que ele possa morrer em qualquer momento?

- Não. Parecendo chocado, Severo. Quantos homens e quantas mulheres ele já matou?

- Somente aqueles que eu não pude salvar - disse Snape que parou de súbito - Você me usou.

_a side of me you didn't know_

- Como?

- Eu tenho espionado para você e mentido por você, posto minha vida em perigo por você. Cada coisa foi supostamente para manter o filho de Lily Potter seguro. – seu tom era acusador e irado - Agora você me diz que você vem educando-o como um porco para matança.

- Mas isso é comovente, Severo - disse Dumbledore sério. - Você passou a se importar com o garoto, afinal?

- Por ele? - gritou Snape. - _Expecto Patronum_!

_a reason for all that I do_

De sua varinha irrompeu uma corça prateada que aterrissou no chão e voou pelo escritório saindo através da janela. Dumbledore olhou para ela se afastando e viu seu brilho prata desvanecer. Quando ele voltou-se para Snape viu que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Depois de todo este tempo?

- Sempre - disse Snape.

_and the reason is you_

FIM


End file.
